Totally Munk'd Island
by jtcarriere
Summary: Sixteen contestants enter a contest where the grand prize is one hundred thousand dollars. Over eight weeks, they must endure challenges beyond belief (or the law) and in the end, only one camper will win the money, but everyone (who survives) learns what it takes to be a reality TV star.
1. Pilot Part 1

**Hello, readers/writers. I've been working on this for awhile and I've been wanting to write this ever since I started fanfiction. Obviously Credit goes to Bagdasarian productions, but also to the total drama series (which is kind of what this is based off of) (if you don't know what the total drama series is then think of a spoofed version of survivor. If you don't know what either are, then just enjoy.) Happy Reading and happy Writing.**

_Prologue:_

"_Come on, guys, let's go!" Dave ordered as he scurried the six chipmunks out of the door and towards the car. The week had finally arrived. Summer was here and to kick it off, everyone had been invited to a fun summer resort. Grueling school could easily be washed away at the resort they were promised. No, it wasn't a spa, this resort was more of a fun thing than a place to sit around having people wait on you. Like anyone would be, the six chipmunks were ecstatic. _

"_Finally." Alvin said. He'd been wanting to go for weeks, ever since he got word of the place. While it was a resort -somewhat of a camp- it was also the set for a reality television show, and he, along with his brothers, the Chipettes, and Dave, had all been chosen to star in it. Not only were they music sensations, but now was their time to be TV Stars!_

The cameras started rolling as the host of the new reality TV show stepped in front of them, onto the wooden dock. His hair was gelled back and he wore a white t-shirt with the torso covered by a festive black vest. Beige summer shorts draped over his skinned knees and his feet were covered by designer athletes shoes. His dark black eyes pierced the camera lens and behind him there were two cabins surrounded by forest for the most part. The suns rays tinted the windows of the wooden logged cabins and garbage decorated the ground around them and the sand of the beach around the dock.

"Are – Are we rolling?" He whispered off to the cameraman behind the video camera, "Oh, we are? Great!" He cleared his throat with a cough and introduced himself, "Welcome to Camp Bagdasarian. My name is Jason Munroe; you may know me from that movie with the guy and the girl who fell in love, or maybe from that flick where the world was in jeopardy, but enough about me, we only have half an hour for showtime and to list all of my accomplishments would take days without a break." He crossed his arms and stroke a pose, showing off his sparkling teeth and somewhat muscled arms. "Here we have sixteen contestants looking to be television stars and here on the Totally Munk'd Island, we'll give them that chance. These sixteen contestants will compete against each other for a grand prize of a small fortune; that's right, one hundred thousand dollars! They will spend the next eight weeks here at this run-down summer camp and they will compete in challenges that just might change their lives for the worse. Every three days, one contestant will be going home, voted off the island at the dreaded campfire ceremony, down this well constructed dock and off to where every loser goes. It won't be easy; they'll have to survive the wild, overcome their worst fears, and deal with gross camp food, various life-threatening challenges, and each other. But thanks to our iron-clad contracts which each and every one of them signed, they can't back out, they will always have some form of punishment that will surely bring in ratings." Jason laughed in a cool fashion and the camera jiggled a little, giving sign that the cameraman was laughing with him.

The sound of a boat horn fogged through the mist beyond the island and on it, stood the small shadow of a chipmunk. Jason walked to the end of the dock, bringing creeks out of the dock.

"Like I said," Jason brought up, "well constructed." He winked and gestured to the boat that continued it's way over to him. "Ah, let's meet our first contestant." Less than a foot tall, with brown fur, and wearing a red hoodie with a yellow 'A' on it, Alvin stood at the tip of the very front of the boat. "Nice to meet you, dude." Jason greeted.

"Hey, man," Alvin replied, "Stoked to be here! I'm ready to win!"

"Love the enthusiasm." Another horn sounded and on that boat stood another chipmunk wearing black-rimmed glasses and a blue hoodie. He was slightly taller than Alvin and with darker fur.

"Simon, excellent to have you here." Jason said as the boat approached.

"Thank you. How many of these challenges did you say were physical?" Simon asked as he slid over the ledge of the boat and stumbled onto the dock.

"Only all of them." The host replied, smiling.

"Great." Simon grumbled as he trudged to the opposite end of the dock next to his brother while the third contestant arrived. Theodore, in his green hoodie, climbed over the edge of the boat, spilled over, and landed in the water

"Dude, you can go swimming later."Jason explained without helping the overweight chipmunk out of the water. Just then, Alvin whistled while the fourth contestant arrived on the scene. Dressed in a sparkly pink jacket and a pink skirt, Brittany hopped off the boat and onto the dock stunningly.

"Looking good, Britt." Alvin remarked. Winking at him, Brittany stepped up to the host.

"Jason, it's so good to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"Brittany, beautiful as ever." Jason lowered himself onto one knee and shook her paw gently with his index finger. The next boat brought him back up to his feet. But rather than him helping the next contestant, Simon hopped up to the boat and caught Jeanette in his arms. She wore a purple and white striped shirt, matching her purple-rimmed glasses and purple skirt.

"Thank you." She said timidly. Simon just smiled and, weak in the arms, he dropped her and she landed with a thud on the wooden dock.

"Ack! Sorry!" He babied, helping her up and quickly running away, back to his brothers. Ignoring the two after a snicker, Jason helped the next contestant, Eleanor, off the boat by picking her up and placing her on the dock.

"Eleanor, glad you could make it." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" She replied excitedly and scurried over to her sisters and the chipmunks. The next boat did not contain a chipmunk, but finally another human, this one dressed in a white button shirt and blue work jeans.

"Dave, awesome!" Jason said, "You actually showed up!"

"Of course! I couldn't leave the Chipmunks and Chipettes unsupervised." He then looked around, "Um, Jason, this camp doesn't look like the brochure. It is safe, right?"

"As far as you know." Jason grinned and with a worried look, Dave accompanied the others at the opposite end of the dock.

"You guys be careful." Dave warned, looking directly at Alvin. "Don't cause any more trouble than needed."

"You are so lame." Jason commented, holding his head as if he had a headache. "The more they do, the more drama that goes on. Let 'em destroy what they want."

"No, thank you." Honk honk! The next boat arrived and the other contestants all groaned as they caught sight of contestant number eight.

"What's up, bro!" Ian Hawke called as the boat parked at the dock to let him off. Through his square, no rimmed glasses, he winked at the other contestants.

"Ian, nice to see you again. Heard you became a failure, how's that working out?" Ian's eye twitched and he passed by the host angrily. "Heh, that's what I thought." Jason lowered his voice to a mumble, "That will teach you to steal my part in a major motion picture."

"What's up, Munks? Munkettes?" Ian asked. The six chipmunks ignored him, only acknowledging his presence with glares. "They're still giving me the cold shoulder?" Dave shrugged and nodded. "Am I not trustworthy yet?"

"Guess not."

"Woo hoo!" A black-haired Zoe in a hiker's outfit screamed as the boat sped to the dock, haulting and forcing her to fly off and land awkwardly in front of Jason, laughing. "Kay, that was fun!" She said, not noticing anyone until she looked up, causing a loud cracking noise from her spine. "Hey." She greeted, "That felt really good."

"Uh, hi." Jason nodded, holding back his laugh. She jumped up and shook his hand with powerful force.

"So are you the chef or nurse or something?" She asked.

"I'm the host." Jason informed, "I'm sure you've heard of me." He urged her to think.

"Nope." She stated and took out a golf ball from her pocket, "This is Calloway; she doesn't know you either, but now you know her."

"Hmph." The host sighed and pierced Zoe with his eyes, but she didn't notice and got reacquainted with the other contestants. Pew Pew Pew. The sound of a hand-held game system was louder than the boat horn. "Toby, welcome."

"Hey." He replied, otherwise ignoring the host. Without paying any attention to anything other than his game, he continued walking. Passed the host, passed the other contestants, and past the end of the dock. The thing with docks is… the edge leads you to water. SPLASH! Toby coughed as he swam up to the surface, whining at the death of his game and the soaking of his sweater.

"Tch," Brittany sneered, "Saw that coming." The clip clop high heels hitting the wood of the dock recognized the next contestant.

"For those of you who don't know Becca, she was the lucky girl to get an index finger kissed by Alvin when he first entered West Eastman High." Jason explained. "This girl is H-O-T." With her blonde hair and good fashion sense, Becca walked up to her competitors.

"Hey, Alvin." She flirted, and Brittany clenched her teeth, looking like she'd attack at any minute.

"Yo, Alvin, great to see you again!" Ryan, in his football jersey, leapt off the boat and gave the chipmunk a high five.

"Seriously?" Jason scowled, "No 'Wow, you're Jason Munroe!'?" He frowned and went on to welcoming contestant number thirteen.

"Wow," Dave whispered, mesmerized by Claire's silky blonde hair as the wind of the boat blew it back.

"Wow," Toby mimicked Dave as Julie followed Claire.

"Ha ha,"Jason winked at the camera, "They think they have a shot with those babes."

"You, sir, need to learn how to drive a boat!"Captain Correlli's voice boomed over the sound of the boats horn and he hurriedly rushed off the vehicle, "Honestly, this show couldn't afford a decent boat driver?!"

"Hey, our budget sucks." Jason admitted, "But it's enough for me to have a hot-tub and massage therapist." He winked at Correlli, who pushed past the host and joined the others.

"This show and it's host needs to learn a little discipline." He groaned, tipping his sailor's hat before covering his ears to block out Eleanor's happy shriek.

"EEK!" She squealed as she laid eyes on the last contestant. The final boat dropped off a teen girl with brown hair and green eyes, "CHARLIE!" Charlie squealed and rushed to her friend.

"Okay, yeah yeah, happy reunion," Jason mocked, "Okay, guys, group picture." He held up a two-thousand dollar camera.

"Seriously?" Ryan complained, "Who takes pictures with a camera these days?"

"What, doesn't anyone want a picture?" Almost everyone shook their head.

"Oh, Calloway does!" Zoe shouted, holding up the golf ball. Moments of silence passed before continuing onward.

"Anyway," Jason said slowly, "let me show you guys the campfire pit." He tossed the camera in the water without a care and took the lead. The scene faded and then reopened to a new area. On one side of the pit there was a cave wall, and on the other, the path to the cabins and dock. The grass looked dead and in the middle was a stone fire pit with two benches off to the side. "Campers, this is a safe and deadly place. Here you can enjoy a nice campfire, but fear the times when you _have_ to come. Here you'll vote off others from your team when you lose a challenge." Some of the campers, like Theodore and Charlie were wide-eyed, already fearing the future, while others smirked, thinking they'll never be here. Suckers. "I am now going to put you into one of two teams; when I call your name, step forward." The competitors tensed as they stood against the cave wall. "Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Zoe, Toby, Ryan, Captain Correlli, and Julie. The eight campers stepped up.

"Wait, you mean we're not on the same team?" Simon choked, staring at Jeanette, who looked back at him thoughtfully.

"Nope," Jason stated and tossed the eight campers a flag. "From here on, you eight will be known as the Roaring Ross's."

"Awesome!" Alvin commented, holding the flag up by himself, "The Roaring Ross's…"

"Now; Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, Dave, Ian, Becca, Claire, and Charlie. From here on out, you eight will be the Jaw-snapping Janice's."

"Wait, I have to be on the same team as her?" Brittany pointed to Becca.

"Oh, yeah, cuz I'm thrilled to be with you!" She retorted, "You always were my least favorite." Brittany stuck her tongue out at Becca.

"This should be fun." Jason said to the camera, "Anyway, Ross's, your cabin is on the left, Janice's, your cabin is on the right." Boys and girls get separate sides of the cabin, now you have ten minutes to familiarize yourself with your living space before meeting me in the mess hall!"

"Dave, I thought you said this was a resort." Brittany whined.

"Suck it up, princess." Becca remarked and Brittany shot her a look that said 'shut up.'

"I thought it was." Dave replied, moving to the boy's side. "See you at the mess hall."Brittany sighed and followed Eleanor, Claire, Charlie, and Becca to the girl's side.

"Lighten up, Brittany," Her sister chimed, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, right." She said, "Not with that witch over there." She glared at Becca.

"AHH!" Charlie's scream echoed through the camp, "I saw a bug!" Simon walked through the door to the girl's side.

"Really?" He said, "A little bug?"

"It wasn't little…"

"How big could it have been?" Simon then felt warm breathing down his neck. A warm breath that made his skin crawl. He slowly turned around and was greeted by a cockroach the size of him. "Oh…" He gulped and the cockroach tackled him.

"This place isn't normal!" Brittany said, leaving Simon to his wrestling match.

"It doesn't look that bad." Jeanette stated optimistically."

"Ick, this place is filthy," Julie complained, "and I work in a high school.

"Quite." Correlli added, greeting his fellow team-members, "That Ryan boy, he really isn't smart."

"Nope," Alvin said, "now come on, our time's almost up!"

"Everyone, welcome to the mess hall!" Jason announced. The campers sat at their team tables and listened to what Jason had left to say. Simon sat with his fur messed up and a swollen eye; he breathed heavily and looked around as if the cockroach would come up from behind him. "I forgot to mention earlier that you can share anything you want privately in the latrine/confession booth to the west of the cabins.

"Can't even afford a host who actually remembers his lines?" Becca scoffed.

"Hey! Shut up; its REALITY TV!" Jason walked up to Becca, "Teenagers! They suck!"

"Both of you, quiet while you're in my mess hall!" A voice deeper than Correlli's boomed and the camera panned to a bulk bald man in a chef's uniform with dark skin and evil eyes.

"This is chef Skewer." Jason introduced, "He will feed you three times a day only! Unless of course our budget is cut _again_. Then you'll be lucky to get fed once."

Confession Booth: Theodore.

"What?!"

Confession Booth: Ian.

"Maybe once a day?! If I wanted that kind of treatment again, I'd blow it with my next act again!"

Confession Booth: Brittany.

"So far, this place kinda sucks. _Maybe_ three meals a day with a barely legible chef, a stuck-up host, and a witch for a teammate? Great…"

Confession Booth: Becca.

"This is soo not the resort they promised! But as long as I'm here with Alvin, I guess it's okay. I just wish we were on the same team and not me and… ew… Brittany."

"What is this?" Brittany asked as Chef placed a suspicious looking pile of slop that somewhat represented potatoes on her tray.

"Caught it this morning out in the forest." He told her. Brittany placed her hand over mouth, suppressing the urge to vomit and hopped to her spot with her team.

"I wonder what our first challenge will be." Claire brought up.

"Wait, there's a challenge today?" Ian stood up, "I can't go home this early!"

"Take it easy," Brittany said, "we can beat the other team at anything; they have irresponsible Alvin and crazy Zoe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becca asked seriously, "Alvin's amazing; we have no chance."

"You have no faith in this team!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really should give us more credit." Simon added.

"I have faith in this team, I just don't have faith in you." She said to Brittany.

"I show more strength than you!"

"Whatever." Becca replied.

Confession Booth: Simon

"That girl needs to get a grip. Alvin isn't that great. We're a team! And I think we can win this."

"Are you going to finish that?" Theodore asked as Alvin stared at his food.

"Uh, no. You can have it." Theodore clapped with glee and he took Alvin's chipmunk sized tray, gobbling his food whole.

"Shouldn't we be talking strategy?" Jeanette sighed, staring across the room towards Simon.

"I agree." Correlli said, "That looks like a formidable team." He then raised his eyebrow at Zoe and Toby.

Confession Booth: Correlli.

"I'm not saying we don't have a strong team, I'm just saying that we have a couple of week links."

"Campers," Jason announced, "you're first challenge starts in one hour."

"I wonder what it is." Charlie said as her team huddled.

"It's our first challenge," Eleanor stated, "how hard could it be?" Chef Skewer then walked out of the kitchen carrying a stun gun with a wicked smile on his face.

Confession Booth: Eleanor.

"We're dead…"

The scene faded and the credits rolled.


	2. Pilot Part 2

"_Last time on the "Totally Munk'd Island": Sixteen campers arrived at Camp Bagdasarian to compete in a reality television contest for one hundred THOUSAND smackers, but upon arriving here they quickly learned that they weren't going to spend the next eight weeks at the resorty sort of camp they were promised (heh, they need to learn to read the fine print), instead, they boated to a crummy summer camp. Everyone got reacquainted (some better than others), and we now return you to the campers about to take up their first challenge and later the losing team will attend the dreaded, evil, and most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on the Totally-Munk'd-Island!" _

"Campers," Jason stood at the exit to the mess hall, the only exit, "your first challenge will be a fun camp game that you just CAN'T miss out on: man-hunter."

"Ahem." Alvin coughed and spread his arms out, revealing his tiny form to the host.

"Right; and munk-hunter. Anyway, the rules are simple: stay alive -or in the game- by not getting hit by Chef until seven o'clock, which, if you're lost in the forest, I will announce. Whoever has the most contestants standing on their team wins." He tossed each member of each team a cheap digital watch, "When the timer on your watches runs out, you are safe and the challenge is over."

"Why is Chef carrying a stun gun?" Julie asked with fear in her eyes. The smell of the slop she was served only added to the wetness of her eyes; if she were alone, she would be running away already.

"That's what you're getting shot with. We had to make it somewhat dangerous and we couldn't afford a real gun. Don't worry though, it isn't lethal. Our interns started moving again within the hour." Jason's calm, collective tone gave no counseling comfort to the campers, who couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their first challenge was surviving a game of hunter against the military-trained Chef with a stun gun?! Each camper could smell the others fear and Theodore's body shook, worried about the feeling of getting zapped. He, along with Julie, Jeanette, and Eleanor -the campers thought to be sensitive- all shook. Their tongues cracked from little drinking and they had sweat already beginning to form.

"Hey, calm down, Theo," Alvin tried his best to comfort his little brother, "knowing you, you won't even get hit, and even if you do, it's just like getting a little shock from rubbing your feet on the carpet." His brother's shaking subsided, but Alvin could tell he still worried.

"I don't know how you can be worried," Zoe contemplated, "A stun gun is just a bigger version of a shock pen, isn't it?"

Confession Booth: Zoe.

"I have the most boring team ever! This is going to be fun, right Calloway?" Zoe held up the golf ball and planted a kiss on the top of it's spherical structure.

"Campers, you get a sixty second head start before Chef comes at you," Jason informed, "Starting… Now!" The sixteen campers panicked, sending plates of food everywhere and nearly tipping the tables over. The mess hall was in a frenzy until finally Simon had the sense to run out the exit, and once one left, the others soon followed. "Heh," Jason snickered, "I give them an hour tops." He then looked around the mess hall, as if a tornado had blown through it and stared at Chef expectantly.

"I'm gonna have to clean all this up when the challenge is over, don't I?" Jason nodded and Chef mumbled his way out. As he got the idea that these campers were his, ripe for the picking (or shooting) he whistled casually. He could picture it now; the high sun beading over him as he zapped each individual camper with a fun little shock. The way they would cower until he finally gave them mercy and shot the cord out, sending wave after wave of mild electricity through their core.

Confession Booth: Chef

"It's their first day here and I can already tell they are going to be a big pain in my behind. I already have to clean up the entire mess hall because of them!"

"Split up!" Correlli ordered to everyone, even the campers outside his team, as they all scurried to the forest. Becca was able to reach the forest first, even in high-heels. Most other campers ran with a buddy on their team, but others just ran for their life. Charlie carried her friend, Eleanor and just before entering the forest, scooped up Simon, who was beginning to lag behind. Alvin and Brittany ran in the same direction and the others just continued to sprint.

With Alvin and Brittany:

The two chipmunks ran through the layers of trees without thinking or caring about who was near them until they stopped. Shifting to a steady walk, they began to argue almost spontaneously.

"Why did you follow me?!"Brittany screamed in a loud whisper, for fear that Chef could come out from nowhere and attack them from behind, "We're on opposite teams!"

"I didn't follow you, you followed me!" Alvin retorted and shoved past the chipette as if to protect her from anything that might pop out. "Besides, I doubt you want to get shocked either so why don't we just stay together for now, its probably safer." Brittany didn't say a word, but her facial expressions were against his plan. She licked her lips, furrowed her eyebrows, and wiggled her small pink nose. She followed him anyway through the dense trees thinking that it couldn't be all that bad of an idea. This was a competition, but what harm could staying with a reckless chipmunk like Alvin do to her?

"This camp is not what I thought it out to be." She said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Me either, I never expected challenges this harsh! This is only our first one, too. It still seems fun, though." Alvin had conflicted feelings about the show, and it showed on the camera. It was obvious he thought this was going to be a fun time, but even he questioned the danger level one time or another.

"Did you really mean what you said to Theodore back there?" Brittany asked.

"Not one bit." Alvin replied, "But he needed a confidence boost." Brittany gave a tiny smile, followed by more awkward silence.

"I still don't get why you followed me." She finally said and Alvin gave her a serious, yet charming look.

"I didn't follow you, but if I did, I couldn't just let a pretty lady roam the woods alone." He walked closer to the chipette who couldn't help but giggle idiotically.

"What about Becca." Brittany said coldly, "She's crazy over you."

"Emphasis on the crazy." Alvin groaned, "She's pretty, but she is OBSESSED with me and it gets a little annoying.'

"Speaking of crazy, don't you think Zoe needs professional help?" Alvin nodded and laughed at Brittany's remark. He looked at her as she looked away. He breathed in her scent and "accidentally" moved too close and touched her hand.

Confession Booth: Alvin

"When alone with a girl, you gotta play it real smooth. Be mysterious and never reveal your intentions. She'll be mine before you know it."

"Wanna make out?" Alvin blurted and quickly covered his muzzle with his paws.

"What?"

"I mean… Never-mind."

Confession Booth: Alvin

"Idiot!" Alvin hit his head on the back of the outhouse confession booth.

"You want to make out in the middle of a challenge?" Brittany spoke as her eyes got wider.

"Uh…"

"Okay." She smiled and pushed him into a nearby bush, jumping in after him.

"This is not splitting up." Correlli sighed as Theodore, Jeanette, Toby, Julie, and Ryan followed in an orderly line behind him.

"Split up?" Ryan asked, "I thought you said to follow you."

"I just didn't know where else to go." Jeanette excused, "I thought it would be safer in a group." Theodore shook next to her uncontrollably and uncomfortably.

Confession Booth: Jeanette

"Theodore's sweet, but he needs to buck up a little for this game." Jeanette's eyes darted from wall to wall, "He's not going to see this, right?"

A rustling of the bushes nearby made Jeanette give a small squeak of terror, and Correlli instinctively moved up to the bush, doing his best to protect his fellow "shipmates". Everyone except him readied themselves to run if needed and the rustling grew stronger.

"BOO!" Zoe sprang up and made everyone, including Correlli, flinch.

"Zoe, for heaven's sake!" Correlli breathed, "You have to take this seriously!"

"Ha ha, did you see your face?" She laughed.

Confession Booth: Zoe

"Ha ha ha! I was like 'Boo!' and was like 'Ahhg!'"

"Zoe, you nearly scared me half to death!" Julie cried, "Start taking this seriously or we'll vote you off if we lose." Julie spoke in the teacher-like fashion that she had, serious, but soft.

"You guys are no fun." Zoe frowned, noticing the nods of agreement from her other team members. She laid back, depressed with her shoulders hunched and Calloway tucked safely away in her pocket as she and the others descended through the thick forest.

"Simon, are you sure you know where you're going?" Eleanor asked as the chipmunk wobbled, tripping over things he couldn't see with his bad eye. Charlie had set the two chipmunks down after thinking it safe enough and they mistakenly allowed Simon to take the lead. Charlie took the rear in case Chef came around, and little Eleanor stood between them. The area they were in smelled of musk trees and damp grass, and through everything else they could see large racks all around as well as the skeleton of a deer.

"No, but in case you haven't noticed, I only have one usable eye right now. Besides, it doesn't matter as long as we don't run into Chef."

"Yeah," Eleanor admitted, "I guess you're right. Charlie, you be the eyes from now on until Simon heals, I'll be the ears, and Simon you can… um, you can be the thinker." He rolled his one good eye as they continued to move onward, away from the psycho Chef.

Dave, Ian, and Claire, being three of the oldest, had formed together and circled back to the mess hall, hiding behind it. Surely Chef would never look there. The dense woods would be the ideal place for the campers, so he would obviously look there. Everyone, as far as they saw ran straight for the woods. No way could Chef find them without someone giving them away.

"The chipmunks and chipettes don't stand a chance out there." Ian stated, "They're too small to get around, too fragile, and I'm positive one of them is gone after this challenge.

"Shut it, Ian." Dave growled, "They have as much a chance as you or me."

"That can be debated." Ian said with a haughty tone, "Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor are the first three to go in whole competition assuming our team loses a challenge." Dave gave Ian a disdainful gaze and Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Would both of you, S-H-U-T-U-P!"

"Alvin!" Becca screamed, "Alvin where are you?!" She ran further in the direction she thought he saw him go with Brittany and, in her high-heels, sprinted through each tree looking for the red-clad chipmunk.

Confession Booth: Becca

"Okay, I know we're on opposite teams, but who in their right mind could resist Alvin? He is amazing! He'll be mine in the end for sure."

"Alvin, you can't hide from me!" She screeched and searched through every bush, every shrub, and up every tree she could until she finally heard a rustling come from a particular bush. "Aha!" She pulled apart the leaves and branches and gasped with a look of horror spread across her face. Inside the bush she found Alvin and Brittany huddled close, their lips together in the dark. The light shone through and they opened their eyes suddenly and moved away. "Alvin, you two-timer!" Becca ripped him and Brittany apart further and held them upside down by their tails, "And you, Brittany, you're dead meat for stealing my guy."

"I wasn't yours in the first place!" Alvin pointed out as he dangled. The blood was rushing to his head and it was getting harder for him to breathe. Becca's grip was tight around his soft, furry tail and the pain was more like a prick from a needle.

"Becca," Brittany said calmly, "we're on the same team. Let me down and we can forget about this." She swung a little with the hopes that Becca would cooperate, but that only hurt her more.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, munk?" Becca growled evilly then smiled, "You know what this means, don't you?" She asked rhetorically, "You were making out with someone on the other team! You don't stand a chance now. You're going down!"

"Heh, yes-you-are." Becca turned around suddenly and found Chef pointing the stun gun straight at her, "Too easy." He fired and Becca screamed, reacting by throwing Brittany between her and the cord that shot out. Brittany spasmed as the cord wrapped around her mid-air and didn't stop until she landed in a pile of leaves up against a tree. Becca dropped Alvin and ran, leaving him alone with Chef and Jason, who stayed behind Chef to commentate.

"Now that was awesome!" Jason exclaimed and then looked at the twitchy chipette in the leaves, "Sorry, Brit, you're out." She gurgled a response that was impossible to make out and rolled further against the tree. Alvin scurried up that same tree before Chef could gain on him.

"Ha ha, good luck getting me!" He mocked and Chef shot up at the branch, narrowly missing the chipmunk. "Is that the best you've got?" Alvin laughed and laughed, doubling over on his stomach. He was so caught up in angering Chef that he forgot he had only a limited amount of space to move around. He rolled over and slipped, landed with a thump in front of Chef's black combat boot. Alvin looked up and Chef was all too pleased, he now had the chipmunk where he wanted him. He aimed downward and Alvin closed his eyes and drooped his ears, shuddering. "Be gentle." He gulped and a shot was fired.

"Did you hear something?" Claire shivered and huddled closer to Dave, who gradually accepted her presence near him. Her perfume had long worn off since this morning, when she thought she'd be at a resort and was now replaced by the smell of grass and sweat. She dressed somewhat like a teenager, but it worked well on her. Jeans and a tee.

"It was just the wind." Ian grumbled, "We _are_ outside, you know."

Confession Booth: Ian

"You'd think I'd have gotten smarter teammates. Simon's okay, but I'm here with paranoid-stricken Claire and clueless Dave."

"It sounded like screaming, though." Dave said, looking around for their predator. Staring into the woods, he could make out a moving figure. "Stay low, someone's coming." Becca ran closer to their hiding place and caught sight of them.

"Over there!" She pointed towards them as she herself looked back. Soon another figure appeared, too big to be anyone other than Chef. He looked in the direction they pointed.

"Guys, run. Chef's right behind me!" Becca screamed as a shot was fired, and the cord soared over her head and hit Ian, who fell to the ground in a jerking heap. Dave and Claire followed Becca, heel to toe, but Claire turned her head back.

"Don't you think we should check on him?" She panted changing her pace so she was beside Dave.

"You wanna go back there, be my guest." Becca breathed, "Don't expect me to come with you."

"You gave away our position!" Dave shouted, realizing all of this as it happened so quickly. The sound of another shot was fired and Claire went down.

"IIII haaate thiisss gaaaammme." She gurgled and Dave stopped and bent down to check on her.

"Idiot!" Becca hissed and ran faster than ever. Dave turned to catch Becca quickly sticking her tongue out at him with an evil grin as she got away, back into the other side of the forest. As he turned back he found Chef standing over him, aiming the stun gun at his chest.

"The things we do for love." Chef hummed and fired, making Dave spasm to the dirt. Chef looked around, using Dave's body as a landmark with no sign of Becca, "I'll get you blonde." He whispered, "I'll get you."

Simon checked his watch… Three hours left until the challenge was over and he, Eleanor, and Charlie were exhausted, hungry, and stuck walking around in circles.

"Simon, just admit that it's your fault that we're lost." Eleanor complained and walked past a hedge they've already seen four times. Her stomach growled and she expressed how hungry she was with a deep sigh. It was ever so slightly starting to get dark, and the three campers couldn't let their guard down.

"Hello, I can't see on my right side!" He argued. Eleanor and Charlie consistently complained about how it was all his fault that they had no idea where they were going.

Confession Booth: Simon

"I didn't think pairing with those two would be so stressful! If they don't want me leading, just say so instead of telling me what I'm doing wrong."

Eleanor shrugged and let him continue walking in circles.

"How long until we can stop and find our way back to the cabins?" She asked.

"According to our watches, three hours." Charlie replied, hoping that it would be good news to her friend. The two chipmunks groaned as they sat, exhausted from all the running, the constant feeling that they would be hunted down, if not by Chef then by an owl or something worse. Charlie happily picked up the two, giving them a free ride.

"Why couldn't these be mental challenges?" Simon asked no one in particular.

"These are mental." Charlie said, "Do you know anyone sane enough to do this?" She heard a growl in response. "Sheesh, Simon, calm down. It was just a joke."

"That wasn't me." He sighed, "I think it was Eleanor's stomach." Charlie looked at Eleanor, who shook her head.

"That wasn't my stomach," She defended herself, patting her belly, "I don't make sounds like that when I'm hungry."

"What was it then?" Charlie said, worried it might be something to be careful of. Another growl, louder, deeper, scarier, right behind her. She froze and slowly turned around, finding the source. "B-Bear…" She whispered, holding the chipmunks closer for protection and slowly backing up. "Oof!" She backed up into what at first felt like a brick wall, but as she turned her head, Chef peered down at her.

"Your choice." He smiled.

Confession Booth: Simon

"Personally I'd have gone with the bear."

Charlie bowed her head, accepting defeat, as Chef lead her and the chipmunks away from the bear. Pushing Charlie up against a tree, Chef aimed and fired.

"Ah!" She screamed and held Simon up in front of her. The chipmunk spasmed in her hand and she dropped him to the ground. "Oh, Simon I'm so sorry!" She tried to explain, "It was a reflex."

Confession Booth: Chef

"Ha!"

"Nice." Eleanor rolled her eyes as another two shots were fired, hitting her and Charlie and sending them to the ground.

"Eight down." Chef said, "Eight to go."

"Only ten minutes to go." Toby announced to his large group made up of almost everyone on his team.

"There's no way the other team can win!" Julie exclaimed, "Look how many of us survived!" The sky had darkened greatly, going from a light blue to a calm orange, and switching to dark pink and light purple, and even those were fading into dark blue hues. Bugs flew everywhere, nipping at the human's skin and just being the pests that they were.

"I think we should start heading back." Ryan said, looking around through the darkening forest, "While we still can."

Confession Booth: Ryan

I'm not scared of the dark or anything, I'm just trying to protect the ladies in our group. Zoe, Jeanette, Julie; I'm sure they're terrified right now and without people like me to protect them, they'd be goners."

The hoot of an owl echoed through the trees that started to represent simple shadows, sending chills down Ryan's spine.

"W-What w-was that?" He quivered and hid behind Zoe. The squeal of a bat came next and before anyone could do anything about it, he screamed louder than a little girl on Halloween.

"Would somebody please shut him up!" Correlli ordered.

"Allow me." A voice answered somewhere in the circle of trees that surrounded the campers. A snap-like sound and Ryan was down, spasming, without so much as a peep.

"W-Where did he come from?" Jeanette stuttered.

Back outside the mess hall, eight campers sat at small picnic tables. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Eleanor's fur was still frizzed out from their downfalls, and everyone was either tired or disappointed at losing the first challenge; either they had their head burried in their hands or they laid back. In the chipmunks and chipettes case, they sat on the table with even breathing and calm heartbeats.

"I can't believe I'm the only one on my team who's out!" Alvin exclaimed, not knowing about Ryan, "I'm supposed to be really good at competitions like this!" Ever since he and the other campers arrived back it was constant complaining about how it wasn't fair or how it was set up.

"We get it!" Brittany sighed, "Now zip it!"

"Sheesh," Simon added, "no need to get upset, Alvin. It's not like you lost the competition."

"I guess you're right." Alvin said, winking at Brittany, "I got a sweet treat today, even if it did cost me the match."

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany." Alvin smirked, "She couldn't keep her lips off me."

"Alvin!" Brittany snapped, embarrassed at how easily he could admit to their make-out session.

"What?! Brittany!" Simon, Eleanor, and Ian retorted, "You're fraternizing with the enemy?" Brittany sank bank in her spot on the table with her ears lowering and a weak, guilty smile on her face. She was fearful of what she would hear next, but before any of them could say anything, Dave broke in.

"Hey, guys calm down." He said, "At least it wasn't as bad as what Becca did." He recalled how she sold him, Claire, Ian out so she could get away from Chef. "Take it easy on Brit."

"Not to mention," Brittany squeaked, "she purposely threw me into Chef's line of fire like a sacrifice."

"Well you kind of had it coming." Simon mumbled.

Confession Booth: Simon

"If we lose, I am soo voting for Brittany. There's a time and a place for everything and making out with my brother -who I should point out is on the opposite team- while in the middle of a challenge is not the right time! Knowing Alvin, he probably got her to spill all our plans!"

Confession Booth: Brittany

"I know I kinda messed up, but Becca's done much worse, she's turned on her own team, used us for her own personal gain! Please don't send me home, guys… I can still be of use…"

Theodore and Jeanette ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Chef was already hot on their trail, having already taken care of Toby and Julie who, were shot as soon as they caught sight of Chef. The scene quickly flashed back to the two human's bodies spasming.

Shot after shot was fired, but being small had it's advantages.

"Ah!" Jeanette gasped as she tripped over a tree root. Theodore spun around, watching Chef tower over the chipette, his fellow teammate.

"You little ones are easier than I thought." Chef stated and aimed the weapon.

"Don't worry, Jeanette!" Theodore called, "I'll save you!" The chubby chipmunk bolted and pushed the fallen chipette hard. However, as he did this Chef fired and the chipmunk had pushed his teammate straight into the stun cord. Chef watched on with a look of pity as Jeanette spasmed like the others.

"Mm," He said and aimed at the wide-eyed Theodore, "Now that's just sad. That is not how you save a girl, little munk." He fired, but Theodore dodged and ran back in the direction back to Camp Bagdasarian. "Get back here, little munk!" Chef boomed but then stopped dead in his tracks. With hearing like a barn owl, he listened.

"Achoo!" Another sneeze, "Achoo! Achoo!" Suddenly Becca jumped out of the bushes, "Stupid allergies!" She looked up from her wrist and found Chef, "Oh…"

"You're dead, Blondie!" Chef yelled and took chase to Becca, who sprinted in the same direction as Theodore.

Confession Booth: Becca

"Oh please, five minutes before the challenge ends, plus I have to outlast an old ship captain, a psycho chick, and a chubby chipmunk. Of course, if I had more time, I'd easily be able to win this."

The chase led back to camp and the rest of the campers, excluding Jeanette, Toby, Julie, and Ryan, watched on. Among the crowd, Zoe, holding Calloway, and Correlli hid, watching Chef give chase. Chef noticed their forms quickly and while chasing Becca and with precise accuracy, he shot at the other two campers. The cord wrapped around Zoe and nipped at Correlli.

"Ha! Wwhaaat aaaa ruuush!" Zoe laughed and held a piece of the cord to the golf ball in her hand before dropping to the ground. The piece of the cord that hit Correlli clung to him, giving him a little zap, but he stood tall with no problem.

"This can't possibly count!" He complained.

"Judges?" Jason asked, looking at the cameraman, "Nope, sorry dude, you're out." Correlli and his team mumbled complaints as they realized that Theodore was their last chance. "Sorry, guys. Thems the rules." Jason looked at his own watch. "Two minutes!" Chef cocked his head as he heard this and quickened his pace, gaining on Becca, who, by this point, had her arms flailing around.

"Ahh!" She screamed with her wild arms and terror filled eyes. It was like watching an octopus being chased. She was being chased in circles around the mess hall. "Heeeelp!"

"You wish, sweetheart." Brittany shouted back at her, using her hands as a blow-horn. Becca screamed again as Chef continued to fire.

"One minute!" Jason called. Sweat drifted off Chef's brow and he sprinted further, losing his control, blinded by rage, and running into Becca. "Ooh, that looks like it reeaally hurt." Jason laughed.

"Ugh, you idiot!" Becca scolded him, "Watch where you're going next time!" Chef raised the stun gun and Becca remembered her situation. "Oh… Right." Chef fired, holding down the trigger so more of the cord clung to Becca, making her spasm further.

"Okay, time's up!" Jason announced happily, staring at his watch.

"Yoooouuu gooottttttaaaa beeee kiiiiiiidding meeee." Becca twitched and fell to the ground like a magnet.

"Any survivors?" Jason mused, "No?"

"Wait, where's Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"Chef, did you get him?" Jason turned to Skewer, who shook his head. "Well where is he?"

"Mmm," Theodore mumbled, stepping out of the mess hall and shoving a bun in his mouth. He stood there looking guilty as everyone else stared on, bewildered at how Theodore was the last survivor, tricking Chef by going into his own area. "Mmf, hi everyone."

"The Roaring Ross's win the first challenge!" Jason announced. It was so quiet that crickets could be heard in the background. Theodore had won the challenge, outlasting the time limit and being the only survivor left.

Confession Booth: Alvin

"Wow…"

Confession Booth: Brittany

"Really?! His HUNGER won the challenge and saved him?!"

Confession Booth: Theodore

"Wait, we won? Because of me?"

All sixteen campers sat inside the mess hall eating their dinners (some sort of brown slop that looked like meat, but tasted like squash) and the Roaring Ross's ate away with their first victory in the bag. Over at the Janice's table, Brittany and Becca glared at each other, as if waiting for the other to strike.

"Loser." Brittany coughed.

"Idiot." Becca coughed back.

"Crazy."

"Man-stealer."

"You little -"

"Girls!" Alvin broke in.

"Shut up, Alvin!" They both turned to the chipmunk, screaming.

"Janice's," Jason sighed, sick of the arguing, "I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony in two hours; one of you is going home. Jason left and Jaw-snapping Janice's debated as Brittany and Becca went back to glaring at each other.

"Who do we vote for?" Charlie asked.

"I think we should vote for Brittany." Simon announced, "She's got something going with Alvin."

"I'm with Simon on that one." Becca twitched, still feeling some of the effects of the stun gun, "She can't be trusted."

"Neither can you!" Brittany countered, "Let's not forget you threw me into Chef's line of fire that was meant for you! Not to mention you gave away Dave, Claire, and Ian's hiding spot."

"I agree." Dave said and Ian nodded.

"Confession Booth: Becca

"Sure, I did a bad thing or two, but hello; isn't this survival of the fittest? Plus I only did one of those things because of that man-stealing Brittany. It's her fault that we lost and might lose future challenges! She probably told Alvin everything."

The evening turned to night quickly. The dark blue sky was filled with bright stars and there was a chill in the air. The Jaw-snapping Janice's sat on one of two benches in the campfire pit with a fire burning in front of them. Jason stood at a wooden podium beyond the fire with a plate of seven marshmallows.

"Campers," He began, "You do not want to be here under these circumstances. At camp, the marshmallow usually represents a tasty treat which most of you would likely light on fire and let melt. But at this camp, marshmallows represent life. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow, your passage into the next challenge. The camper who does not get a marshmallow will be publicly disgraced by walking down the dock of shame and taken away by the boat of losers." The campers tensed up as Jason gripped the plate. "Dave," Jason stated, "come get your marshmallow." Dave smiled and stood. Six marshmallows were left on the plate. "Ian, Claire, you are also safe."

"Alright!" Ian bragged, "Who's the host? You're the host!" Claire smiled and silently walked beside Dave.

"Charlotte. Eleanor." Both campers got up and claimed their marshmallows. Three campers were left sitting on the bench. Simon clung a bag of ice to his bad eye. Brittany sat nervously taking in deep breaths, and Becca gave a piercing stare over to her female competitor. "Simon." Jason said and the chipmunk dropped the ice and happily claimed his marshmallow. "Brittany. Becca. You are the final two, and I hold only one marshmallow. Only one of you will stay. Brittany, you made out with an apposing team member and lost your own team's trust. As good a reason as any to vote you off. Becca, you purposely gave away your team's position and even sacrificed one to save yourself, however, you were one of the last contestants left in the challenge." Brittany fidgeted with her paws and Becca gave icy stares to the other campers. "Brittany…" Jason paused. The Janice's waited in anticipation, wondering who would still remain on their team, "Brittany… Come claim your marshmallow." The chipette sprung up, shocked, and took her marshmallow.

"What?!" Becca whined, "You got rid of me and not that lying loser!"

"Bye bye, Becca." Brittany waved her paw, stuck her tongue out and winked at the blonde teenager who was being shown the way to the dock.

"Ugh! I'll get you for this!" She pushed through the campers and host and walked down the dock of shame and onto the boat. "Vote me off, will they?" She muttered. The boat rumbled and drove off.

The Ross's danced outside their cabin, partying over their victory, and Theodore had an extra special celebration, being the one to win the Ross's the challenge. The Janice's could only walk by, wishing they were in the Ross's position.

"Hey, Brittany!" Alvin called and ran to her as she stopped on the beach, letting the rest of her team hang their heads to their cabin, "Glad you're still here!"

"Look, Alvin, I almost lost today. I was this close to being the first one sent home, and I can't have that happening again. I want to win this competition -and that's exactly what this is- I'm going to beat you, Alvin, but you're getting in the way of that."

"So no more making out?" He asked with sad eyes. The chill in the air had gotten ten times colder in that instant. Alvin, with a hurt heart, resisted the urge to cry.

"No." Alvin walked back to his cabin with his head down and the wind whistling between him and Brittany. "Hey, cameraman." Brittany whispered and stared straight at the lowered camera, "To all you viewers, I messed up today," Her voice suddenly got fiercer, "Don't count on it happening again. I am going to win this competition and nobody is going to stop me!"

The scene faded and the credits rolled.

**Hello Readers/Writers, just throwing this out there, but you CAN vote. It just might sway my decision on who gets voted off *wink wink*. But only vote in reviews if you say something about the story too (I don't want reviews I don't deserve), meaning if you don't plan on saying something about the story, just pm your vote. With all of these stories that I've started, updating is going to be a little hectic. So I will only be updating "What We Have" biweekly and will hopefully get a new chapter (episode) up of "Totally Munk'd Island" every week, along with a new chapter of "Being You" each week. Happy reading and Happy writing.**


End file.
